


Три демона доктора Маккоя

by Valkiria_jv



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Маккой практически лишен чувства ревности. И есть всего три вещи, к которым он ревнует Джима.





	

Когда Мириам возвращалась домой за полночь, Леонард обычно молча вздыхал, но никак не поднимал эту тему. Мириам была с ним, у них прекрасная дочурка и почти безоблачная жизнь, а уж то, что жена делала за пределами его поля зрения — ее дело. Устраивать разборки и довольно беспочвенные сцены ревности — равносильно тому, чтобы одним пинком отправить семейные отношения катиться кубарем к чертовой матери, а если точнее — прямиком к разводу.

Увы, эта философия не спасла их брак. 

Из отношений с Мириам Леонард сделал несколько весомых выводов. Первый из них гласил, что женщины — еще более темные и коварные создания, чем даже проклятый космос. Второй — жизнь имеет обыкновение рушиться, когда ты, казалось бы, только-только ее идеально отстроил. Третий — Леонарду просто незнакомо чувство ревности. Иначе он давно бы осознал, что жена охладела к нему и не пренебрегала вниманием посторонних мужчин. И даже после развода, когда Леонард глядел, как ее обнимает какой-то пухлощекий офисный планктон, его ничто не грызло изнутри. 

В своем полнейшем отсутствии ревности он еще неоднократно убеждался позже, с того момента, как встретил в шаттле Джима Кирка. Черт знает, как можно было назвать завязавшиеся у них отношения. Перепих на пьяную голову? Секс без обязательств? Дружба с привилегиями? Не важно. Суть в том, что Леонард спокойно делил Джима с многочисленными и крайне разнообразными представителями всех полов и рас, какие только можно найти в Академии. Сам Джим объяснял свою полигамность здоровой тягой к новизне и исследовательским духом. 

Джим зачастую заваливался в комнату Леонарда глубокой ночью, пьяный и пахнущий чужими духами. Вис на нем, радостно бормотал какую-то чушь, потом валился поперек кровати и моментально отрубался. Маккоя в этих ситуациях напрягало лишь то, каких усилий стоило спихнуть с кровати на лежащий на полу матрас тяжелое сонное тело.

Наутро с пола обычно раздавалось недовольное копошение:

— Боунс, почему я у тебя в комнате?

— Боунс, почему я на полу?

— Боунс, что за зеленая слизь у меня размазана по животу?

— Боунс, ну ты что за сволочь, не мог меня на кровати уложить?

— Боунс, почему у меня... ой... я, пожалуй, в душ пойду.

Леонард в ответ на это бесконечное «Боунс» лишь добродушно, пусть и несколько ехидно улыбался, наблюдая за растерянно бухтящим, помятым Джимом. Его нисколько не грызло то, что еще вчера вечером тот наслаждался жизнью в чьих-то объятиях. Это Кирк, он не мог иначе. Все эти люди мелькали у него в жизни на ночь или две — если секс был особенно хорош — и исчезали навсегда. Какое значение имел этот калейдоскоп лиц, пока у Джима неизменно находилось время проводить дни и ночи с ним?

После истории с «Нарадой» и воцарения в капитанском кресле Джим... нет, не то чтобы остепенился. Скорее лишился той свободы в плотских утехах, которая кружит голову каждому студенту. Теперь только в редких увольнительных он мог позволить себе дать волю «исследовательскому духу». Остальное время Джим всецело принадлежал Леонарду, сколько бы рядом ни крутился остроухий хобгоблин.

Во всяком случае, Маккой так считал до поры до времени. Пока не понял, что именно на борту «Энтерпрайз» он впервые почувствовал уколы ревности. Не уколы даже, а настоящих демонов, пожиравших его изнутри.

 

Он ревновал Джима к космосу. 

Однажды тот пришел в каюту Леонарда, но вместо обычной расслабленной болтовни молча уселся на край узкой койки с бокалом бурбона в руках и уставился в иллюминатор. Он сидел так минуту, две, десять, будто не замечая встревоженного взгляда усевшегося напротив доктора. Потом, не отрывая взгляда от проносившихся вдали звезд, заговорил:

— Как думаешь, Боунс, мы когда-нибудь сможем вернуться на Землю и жить без всего этого?

Леонард хмуро покосился в черноту. 

— Тебя пока что, вроде как, никто и не отзывает. Откуда такие мысли?

Джим задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. 

— И все-таки? — мягко, но настойчиво поинтересовался Маккой. Он, конечно, хирург, а не психиатр, но настроение Джима невольно вызывало у него острую тревогу.

— Мне страшно, Боунс. — Кирк наконец посмотрел на него. Устало, тревожно. Без наигранной бравады или, напротив, взгляда побитой собаки. От этой искренности, которую Джим не так часто позволял себе, становилось еще более тревожно.

— Ты же вроде любил космос, — неуверенно пробормотал Леонард. Он сделал медленный глоток, не переставая вглядываться в лицо Джима, и отставил пустой бокал.

— Угу, — буркнул Джим. — В том и дело. Я смотрю, насколько космос бесконечный, и боюсь, что мне не хватит всей жизни, чтобы насытиться им. А уж тем более, если однажды меня силком усадят в адмиральское кресло, и я буду видеть звезды только на небе.

Леонард нахмурился еще сильнее, пытаясь подобрать достойное утешение. Соврать, что никто не отнимет космос у Джима? Сдержанно посочувствовать? Психотерапия определенно не была его коньком. К тому же, именно в этот момент он ощутил прилив удушающей и неприкрытой ревности от простого осознания того, что в иерархии ценностей Джима Кирка космос всегда будет стоять намного выше, чем он.

— О, о последнем можешь не волноваться, — проворчал он. — Твой обожаемый космос убьет нас всех раньше, чем тебя загонят домой.

Джим мрачно покосился на него, моргнул и вдруг без какого-либо перехода расхохотался.

— Бооонус, — протянул он. — Ты в своем репертуаре. Да что с нами случится?

С легкомысленной улыбкой Джим поднялся с койки и направился к двери. Уже на пороге он обернулся и произнес заговорческим шепотом:

— Если у меня отнимут «Энтерпрайз» — я просто угоню ее. Найду достойный повод и угоню, зуб даю!

Леонард в ответ только и смог укоризненно покачать головой.

 

Он ревновал Джима к смерти.

Эпизод с Ханом словно оставил в груди Леонарда компактную черную дыру. Она зародилась в тот момент, когда он впервые взглянул на неподвижное тело, и не исчезла даже после благополучного выхода Джима из комы. 

Те две недели, пока Джим не приходил в себя, остались в голове непрерывным кошмаром, от которого не спасали даже редкие часы сна. Леонард проводил в больнице сутки напролет, прекрасно зная, что введенная сыворотка может в любой момент вызвать у Джима отторжение. Он следил за приборами, он корректировал его состояние столь неожиданными комбинациями препаратов, которые могут прийти на ум лишь гению или безумцу. 

Он воевал за Джима с самой смертью.

Он выиграл эту битву.

После того, как Джим был выписан из больницы, Леонард без лишних объяснений отвез его к себе домой. В ту ночь они почти не спали, то ведя негромкие разговоры, то отдаваясь друг другу с таким пылом, какой возможен только после разлуки, казавшейся вечностью. И только под утро Леонард задремал, ненавязчиво положив на Джима руку так, чтобы ощущать ладонью биение сердца.

Неделями позже, уже на борту «Энтерпрайз», Леонард решился завести за обедом гнетущую его тему.

— Джим, ты не думал, что тебе все-таки стоит беречь свою смазливую шкуру? — привычно маскируя заботу под грубостью, поинтересовался он.

Кирк удивленно прищурился:

— С чего это такие вопросы?

— Скажешь, не с чего? — Леонард хмыкнул. — А кто вчера возглавил группу высадки, даже после того, как твой гоблин три часа зудел о том, что «капитан, это опасно»? Кто неделю назад повел корабль в лобовое столкновение с клингонским судном? Кто недавно в системе Арктура ввязался в бой с местными тварями, чтобы транспортировать на корабль раненного энсина, а?

— А как я должен был поступить? — искренне возмутился Джим, ненавязчиво оставив без комментариев первые вопросы. — Дать ему умереть? Ты врач, должен лучше других понимать ценность человеческой жизни.

Неожиданно Леонард поймал себя на мысли, как Джим вырос за последние месяцы. Из задиристого мальчишки, выбившегося в дамки, он превратился в настоящего капитана, ставившего жизнь экипажа превыше всего, нарушавшего все известные директивы не из чувства противоречия, а для спасения чьих-то жизней.

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, чтобы ты был осторожнее, — буркнул Леонард. — Второй раз я тебя с того света не вытащу.

Джим кивнул — надо сказать, достаточно легкомысленно, отодвинул пустую тарелку и унесся, бросив напоследок, что пошел в инженерную. Маккой проводил его довольно мрачным взглядом и принялся с особым ожесточением нанизывать кусочки салата на вилку.

 

Он ревновал Джима к «Энтерпрайз». 

С каждым месяцем Джим уделял ему все меньшую часть своего свободного времени. Вместо этого он часами напролет пропадал в инженерной, перебирая каждую деталь и прибор, чтобы знать свою Серебряную Леди до последнего винтика, помогал с реконструкцией отсеков. Во время увольнений на звездных базах он зачастую даже не покидал доков, чтобы лично проследить за процессом профилактики. 

Чем больше внимания Джим уделял кораблю, тем больше Леонард ворчал, что это не входит в прямые обязанности капитана, что первый же вражеский залп пустит все старания насмарку, что этот корабль — всего лишь средство передвижения, несущее их навстречу очередной опасности.

И, конечно же, Джим в ответ только посмеивался. Он не появлялся в медотсеке или каюте Маккоя неделями напролет. Именно поэтому, когда его сиятельная персона наконец нарисовалась на пороге, Леонард вполне полноправно и обоснованно открыл ему дверь с совершенно каменным выражением лица. 

— Боунс! — Кирк, казалось, и не замечал, что что-то не так. Всем своим видом он источал радость и нетерпение. Под этим напором чистейшей энергии и позитива Леонард сохранял непроницаемое выражение лица с огромным трудом. — Отлично, ты еще не разделся. Пойдем!

— Что-то случилось? ЧП? — Леонард нахмурился. Других поводов тащить его куда-то в столь спешном порядке он не видел, но жизнерадостное поведение Джима мало подходило кризисной ситуации.

— Показать кое-что хочу. — Джим нетерпеливо переминался с пятки на носок. — Или ты занят чем-то?

В последней фразе прозвучало настолько плохо скрытое разочарование, что Леонард сдался.

— Ладно, — проворчал он. — Веди, куда ты там хотел.

Джим явно хотел схватить его за руку, но, наткнувшись на весьма недружелюбный взгляд, просто бодро зашагал в сторону турболифта.

Лифт привез их на третью обзорную палубу, не так давно почти полностью разрушенную во время очередной стычки на границе Нейтральной зоны. Джим лично и крайне активно участвовал в восстановлении палубы, и теперь помещение сверкало новенькими металлическими переборками и прозрачным, как капля росы, огромным иллюминатором. 

— Похвастаться решил? — скептично поинтересовался Леонард, остановившись на пороге.

— Похвастаться, — послушно кивнул Джим. — Но не этим.

Подойдя к дальнему концу правой стены, он приложил к ней ладонь, и часть переборки отъехала в сторону. С наигранной невозмутимостью и резвящимися в глазах чертями Джим кивком головы пригласил Маккоя заглянуть внутрь. Мысль Леонарда развернуться и гордо вернуться в свою каюту тихо канула в небытие.

За потайной дверью обнаружилась небольшая комнатушка, не больше двух метров в длину. Иллюминатор занимал здесь всю стену, а прямо напротив него стоял небольшой, но уютного вида диванчик и столик с бутылкой отличного виски и парой бокалов. Джим, едва закрыв за собой дверь, плюхнулся на диван и вопросительно уставился на Леонарда. И только когда тот устроился рядом, заговорил:

— Я при ремонте немного сместил переборку. Делал все сам, так что об этой комнате, можно сказать, никто не знает. Идеальное место, чтобы расслабиться.

— А каюта тебя чем не устраивает?

— Эээ, нет, — усмехнулся Джим. — Смотри.

Кивнув на стекло, за которым едва различимо мелькали проносящиеся далеко за бортом звезды, он подвинулся вплотную к Леонарду, касаясь его плечом, и расслабленно откинулся на спинку, глядя вдаль. Маккой тоже невольно перевел взгляд на иллюминатор. Бескрайний космос будто внимательно смотрел на него, гипнотизировал, заставляя неуютно ерзать. Поэтому, когда рядом снова раздался негромкий и неожиданно серьезный голос Джима, Леонард от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня понял. Понял, почему меня так тянет к космосу. Почувствовал его зов.

Где-то в бесконечности за стеклом продолжали мелькать огоньки. Тесная комнатушка, как и весь огромный корабль, казалось, переставали существовать перед лицом чего-то столь немыслимо масштабного. Довольно давящее, и в то же время, черт побери, манящее чувство. 

Прежде чем ответить, Леонард долго, очень долго вглядывался в бескрайнее пространство. Потом медленно, довольно неуверенно кивнул.

Теперь он понимал. Пусть не разделял, но понимал невольную тягу Джима к космосу. Он чувствовал тот необъяснимый зов, о котором тот говорил. Зов, побуждавший бежать навстречу всем опасностям, которые таила в себе неизведанная Вселенная. И даже любовь к кораблю, несущему их от одной звездной системы к другой, стала в эту минуту ближе Леонарду.

 

И пусть три демона, грызущие его изнутри, никуда не исчезли, он все же усмирил их в тот вечер, неспешно потягивая виски бок о бок с Джимом в их и только их уголке бескрайнего космоса.


End file.
